Arrependimento
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: [ONE SHOT, YAOI, KamusxMiro] Meu primeiro one-shot e minha primeira fic de CDZ baseada na fic da Prudence-chan "Virus". Após a batalha contra Hades, os cavaleiros de Ouro voltam à vida e...


Arrependimentos

_O sol despontava em mais um dia em Atenas, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido outro dia... No dia anterior... Como sempre, afinal, não eram todos que estavam cientes dos acontecimentos que a humanidade presenciava. _

Um dia calmo nas ruínas antigas, lugar onde os cavaleiros viviam e deveriam servir a sua Deusa. 

Também pudera, afinal, num local como aquele, politeísta não poderia reinar a soberania de uma única entidade. E, como de praxe, mais um tentava abalar a vida dos seres humanos, seres desprezíveis e desprezados por eles, os Deuses. Mas não por todos, afinal, Athena sempre estava ao lado dos humanos, defendendo seu reino terrestre e consumando seu reinado com sua sabedoria e compaixão. 

Compaixão essa que era evidente na jovem que agora era o invólucro do espírito da grande Deusa. Vendo aqueles santos e bravos desperdiçarem suas vidas ali, naquilo que não lhes "dizia respeito", uma luta que não era deles, uma inveja que não era causada por eles, uma sede que não era para eles, não deixaria o coração de nenhuma mãe assim, chagado, fragilizado. 

Vidas desperdiçadas...

* * *

Abriu os olhos. Claro. Dia. Sol. Dia. Cedo. Dormir. Mais. 

Virando as costas ele simplesmente ignorou a luz que adentrava seu quarto. O sol podia ser visto diretamente de onde estava, afinal sua cama estava bem na direção da janela... 

Abriu de novo os olhos. 

Sua janela, de manhã não dava tanta luminosidade assim, e muito menos sua cama estava na direção da maldita janela. Reconheceu o lugar simplesmente como não sendo o seu quarto. Sentando-se na cama, pode observar sua roupa. Bem... Estava vestido. Menos mal. 

Observou melhor... Estava em um local um tanto quanto baixo. Podia sentir a diferença devido à pressão em seus ouvidos, a altitude não lhe negava! O cheiro de chá... Lavanda... Não... Não podia ser... Estava em Áries? Sua cabeça ainda girava um pouco, mas estava até bem, logo se levantou e seguiu para a sala e foi aos poucos confirmando: estava mesmo em Áries. Mas... Por quê? Não se lembrava de nada. Não estranho, pelo menos... Não. Não se lembrava de nada mesmo, era tudo um borrão, tudo brando. Mas algo realmente lhe incomodava. Seu corpo, a cada movimento parecia repuxar e arder. Observando bem seus braços, pode ver ataduras e outras marcas bem visíveis, mesmo que cicatrizadas, mas que antes não estavam ali. 

_ "Onde foi que eu consegui isso?"_

Chegando à sala, pode confirmar suas suspeitas: além de poder ver mais acima, por uma outra janela a casa de Touro, ainda conseguia ver seu anfitrião bem relaxado e ao lado de alguém. 

Ainda parado, frente à mesa onde se encontravam, conseguiu chamar a atenção, fazendo com que volvessem os olhos em sua direção. 

Ah, olá Miro! Que bom que você acordou! - falava o rapaz de olhos verdes. 

Bom dia, sente-se melhor? - indagou o outro de olhos que não reconhecia, mas aceitava inconscientemente, pois sabia serem azuis como via agora. 

Miro continuou parado, observando-os. Não estava entendendo nada e muito menos conseguia organizar seus pensamentos de forma a desferir em forma de perguntas todas as suas dúvidas. 

Miro... Aconteceu algo? - Mu olhava diretamente para ele, esperando uma resposta ou até mesmo uma reação, que não conseguia obter de uma pessoa que julgava como a mais hiper-ativa do santuário. - Você se lembra do que aconteceu, não lembra? - percebia que o Escorpião estava um pouco aturdido e até confuso. Liam isso em seus olhos. Ele queria explicações, mas não sabia nem por onde começar a indagar o que estava acontecendo. 

Eu... - começou, vendo que não teria como continuar quieto, mesmo sem saber como começar a se expor, apenas abaixou seus olhos - Eu... Não... 

Você está um pouco confuso, não é mesmo? - dessa vez foi o homem que ele não conseguiu reconhecer devido aos olhos, mas conhecia aquela expressão, conhecia aquela voz. Aquela pergunta fez com que ele voltasse seus olhos para o homem e observou-o atentamente. 

Shaka? - assustou-se um pouco. Óbvio que era Shaka! Mas como não o reconhecera logo? 

Viu o virginiano soerguer uma sobrancelha como se ele estivesse um pouco fora de si. Agora sim eles compreendiam o que estava acontecendo. 

Sim, sou eu. Você não tinha me reconhecido? - perguntou, mas seu tom de voz era ameno, até divertido e conseguiu abrir um sorriso leve ao ver quão vacilantemente ele negava com a cabeça. - É porque agora eu estou de olhos abertos... 

Um brilho de compreensão passou pelos olhos de Miro e este sentou-se próximo a Mu e Shaka. Sim, Miro ainda estava abalado com os acontecimentos, tanto que sua mente ainda estava confusa, tão confusa que nem reconheceu Shaka. 

Miro... - começou calmamente Mu - Há alguns dias atrás... Todos nós participamos daquilo que mais esperávamos acontecer... 

Escorpião conseguiu ficar apreensivo com as palavras do ariano. Não entendia direito, afinal, o que eles mais esperavam era a "Guerra Santa", que consumiria a vida de todos os cavaleiros como das últimas vezes e, quem sabe, como da última vez alguém sobrevivesse? 

Foi então que se lembrou. 

Cenas e fragmentos de um ocorrido que até então ignorava ter acontecido. O jovem cavaleiro de bronze com vestes de Deus, o golpe secreto de todos os cavaleiros de ouro, o oitavo sentido, o mundo dos mortos, Mu, alguns espectros nas doze casas, a morte de Athena, Shaka... Shion... Saga, Shura e... 

"_Kamus"_... 

A Guerra Santa tinha ocorrido. 

Mas por que eles continuavam ali? Eles não tinham padecido quando deram o golpe todos juntos? 

Miro... - começou Mu - Saori, após o ocorrido... Resolveu nos devolver a vida. 

A reação foi apenas um arregalar de olhos. 

Ela disse que já estava cansada de ver tanta gente inocente lutar por algo que era de interesse apenas para alguns, que nós, mesmo sabendo de nossa sina e nossa existência não tínhamos nada a ver com o fato de Hades querer tomar a terra dela. Ela que é Athena, a cada duzentos anos**(1)** recebe um novo corpo e uma nova vida tem o direito de viver, nós não somos meros bonecos, como muitos teimam em acreditar. Nossas vidas são valiosas e, se ela mesmo tem a graça de viver sempre, por que nós não podemos desfrutar de nossas únicas vidas? 

Ficaram em silêncio. Esperavam a reação de Miro que até então havia dito pouquíssimas palavras. Não era comum do rapaz ficar tanto tempo calado e esperavam que isso acabasse logo. Viram-no fechar os olhos e ficaram felizes quando ele os abriu novamente. Aquele brilho ali, apesar de diferente, ainda era o mesmo brilho que Miro da Casa de Escorpião carregava em seus olhos. 

Olá Mu! Desculpe-me por entrar assim em sua casa, mas é que eu queria saber como está o... Oh, Miro! Que bom que você acordou, já estávamos ficando preocupados! 

Todos voltaram seus rostos em direção à pessoa que acabava de chegar: Aldebaran. 

A surpresa era evidente nos olhos de Miro, pois até onde ele se lembrava Aldebaran também estava morto. Este pequeno acontecimento fez com que Mu e Shaka se entreolhassem, um tanto quanto preocupados. 

Deba! Você está bem, graças à Athena! 

Claro Miro! Eu, você, Shaka, Mu... 

Olá Deba! O Miro acabou de acordar e como pode ver ele está bem. - interrompeu sabiamente Mu, com um sorriso no rosto. Logo Aldebaran compreendeu que parecia que Miro ainda não tinha percebido as implicâncias que essa ressurreição poderia trazer... Mesmo que em benefício. 

Puxa, que bom - tentou disfarçar - já estava achando que você iria dormir para sempre como a Bela Adormecida, Hahahahaha! 

Se isso acontecesse eu simplesmente o teletransportaria até Escorpião - brincou Mu 

E eu completaria pegando as rosas de Afrodite e colocando em volta da cama. - completou Shaka. 

Olá! Eu ainda estou aqui, OK? - ralhou Miro, fazendo bico, mas ninguém agüentou e acabaram rindo da brincadeira. 

É... Quem iria adivinhar que nós, os cavaleiros de ouro estaríamos agora assim, rindo e brincando como se fôssemos bons e velhos amigos na mesa de um bar contando sobre as últimas do trabalho? - falou Touro assim que diminuíram as risadas... 

É verdade... Mas acho que o ambiente de um bar não contrasta muito com o meu visual múmia de hospital... 

Tá bom, Miro, tá bom... Como se você fosse seguir as ordens de um médico, né? 

Bem, Shaka... Desde que eu realmente visse que o médico me curaria... Até que eu pensaria no caso... - falou desdenhoso, com carinha de inocente, mas muito mal intencionado, pois tentava cutucar o pobre que lhe dava abrigo.**(2)**

Está insinuando que eu não sou bom? Se não está gostando acho que você já pode subir isso aqui sozinho e da próxima vez eu te deixo mofar na sua casa, tá? - falou assim que terminou de sorver um gole de seu chá, fingindo estar irritado, mas que no fundo não sentia nada. 

Ah... Mu... Não foi isso que eu disse... Eu só queria dizer que... 

Além de ser um péssimo enfermeiro ainda ficou doente também - mais uma vez falou Shaka, fazendo Aldebaran cair de tanto rir e Miro fingindo uma cara indignada, o que não ajudava Touro parar de rir... 

_"Aquela algazarra toda me fazia sentir mais que vivo. Em momento algum, durante todos aqueles tortuosos anos de treinamento eu imaginei que um dia eu poderia achar alguém para dividir os problemas. Não, não me refiro a amantes ou namorados. Me refiro à família, e este sentimento tornou-se ainda mais forte assim que todos nós, aos poucos fomos tomando nossas responsabilidades como cavaleiros e obtendo as sagradas armaduras da elite do zodíaco, tornando-nos a guarda principal de Athena. A medida que vínhamos para cá, via-se que todos ali tinham bondade expressa no coração (afinal, não nos tornamos Cavaleiros de Ouro simplesmente por nossa força) e força inigualável, mas, ainda assim, via-se que, apesar de no início eu ter me iludido, achando que poderíamos todos iniciarmos um círculo de amizade, coisas estranhas aconteciam e o ponto alto de nossa aparente separação foi nada mais nada menos que a suposta traição de Aioros, que vilmente tinha seqüestrado nossa protegida que naquele momento nada poderia fazer além de chorar. _

Nunca tinha compreendido como Aioros poderia ter traído Athena... Era ilógico, insano, absurdo demais, e o absurdo maior da história foi que nós realmente acreditamos na farsa muito bem bolada e matamos o cara mais sincero que já pisou neste santuário. 

Depois dessa... Putz, a tensão criada entre nós era de dar choque! Literalmente falando, pois bastava olhar para o lado e pensávamos que um ataque estaria pronto para chegar e por isso estávamos prontos para defender... E atacar também óbvio, afinal, quem nunca ouviu que não há melhor defesa que um ataque? 

Mas... O que mais me chama a atenção é como que Shaka e Mu conseguiram se acertar. Como eu disse, a tensão entre nós era absurda e Mu, naquela época não estava no santuário. Hn. Outro que considerávamos desertor. Talvez, Mu fosse o único a saber o que realmente acontecia naquela época. E Shaka durante todo aquele tempo nada mais foi que um alienado, como qualquer outro. Talvez um pouco menos, pois ele conseguia ver e pressentir coisas que nós não conseguíamos, o que o deixava num estado de alerta mais intenso. 

Ah, aqueles dois... Quando pequenos viviam juntos, mesmo tendo se conhecido e convivido por pouco tempo, mas já mostravam uma grande simpatia e uma fraternidade fora do comum. Quando os dois cresceram e voltaram a se falar, depois daquela batalha aqui, ficou muito claro como eles eram apaixonados. E não revelavam isso. Eles tiveram a sorte de sobreviverem àquele caos e estavam prontos a cometer o pior erro de suas vidas. 

Como eu. 

Naquele dia da chuva eu pude ver como eles estavam confusos e certamente, se hoje aquele dia se repetisse, eu com certeza iria fazer o que fiz mais uma vez, abrindo os olhos daqueles dois tapados. 

Senti inveja deles. Sinto ainda. Tiveram essa sorte de poderem se acertar e eu não. Na verdade não sei de nada e, mesmo machucando, tenho certeza que machuca menos que se eu soubesse. 

Pois, certamente, juntar os dois não seria a única coisa que eu faria novamente... 

Aquele dia foi revelador. Eles finalmente se acertaram e nós finalmente percebemos como nós cinco não tínhamos percebido o que mais tínhamos de valor e que até aquele momento fomos cegos demais para perceber tal fato. 

Tínhamos uns aos outros. 

Uma família? Não, nunca o fomos, e agora... Bem. Agora parece que estávamos tentando reconstruir algo que ainda não sei bem o que é..."

* * *

- Hahaha... Agora é sério, Miro: como você está se sentindo? - perguntou solícito Mu, querendo ver a verdadeira extensão dos ferimentos de seu amigo. 

Como pode ver - levantou-se fazendo pose e graça dando uma voltinha como se mostrasse uma roupa nova em seu corpo - estou bem, doutor. 

Ótimo então... O senhor Escorpião está liberado para outra: te dou alta. 

Oh, que maravilha doutor! Como posso te agradecer? - falava fingidamente como se estivesse incrivelmente grato por ter sido curado de uma enfermidade rara. 

Senhor enfermeiro? 

Acho que... - Shaka resolveu "brincar" mais um pouco com seu amigo - ele tem duas escolhas: ou ele vai para casa ou então ele fica aqui e ajuda nosso pobre amigo Deba a escolher uma música para que ele possa cantar... 

Bem, me sinto muito bem e acho que exercício me faria melhor ainda, portanto... Tchau gente! - falou sem ao menos dar tempo dos outros responderem, mas tempo suficiente para rirem... E ele a quase gargalhar...

* * *

Miro subia despreocupadamente a escadaria. Na verdade sua mente estava vazia, afim de não pensar no que não queria... Na verdade queria, mas preferiria não pensar... Não agora. Com certeza se machucaria muito e mais que seu corpo, no momento, com certeza não agüentaria. 

Tinha acabado de passar por Touro e estava chegando em Gêmeos. Na verdade ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar em nada, tanto que se surpreendeu ao ver Aldebaran ali, a sua frente na casa de Áries, vivo e inteiro e não esperava encontrar mais ninguém ali vivo... Talvez só o Aioria. E quem sabe Kannon. 

Com o pensamento de provavelmente poder encontrar Kannon em Gêmeos, Miro entrou na casa sem cerimônia alguma e vislumbrou seu amigo sentado numa poltrona que dava visão da porta da sala. Não sabia com quem ele estava, mas provavelmente ele não estava sozinho. Ele, como de costume, conversava a sério, os olhos bem firmes em uma possível pessoa a sua frente, mas estes viram em sua direção. Um sorriso fraco se forma ao me observar. Não sabia porque, mas aquele olhar lhe era familiar... Sereno... Tranqüilo... Apassivador... Dava até vontade de se deixar ficar ali, como se fosse o colo protetor de uma mãe... E tinha certeza que não era dele... Mas... Não sabia como definir. 

Olá Kannon... Você também está vivo... Que bom... 

Olá Miro. Fico feliz que tenha acordado. Já estávamos ficando preocupados... - falava enquanto vinha em sua direção e colocava uma mão por seu ombro e apontava para uma possível cadeira ali dentro. Aquele gesto... Era familiar... Conhecido e até gostoso... Mas... O quê? - E eu não sou o Kannon. 

Como? - Ao chegar à sala, Miro olha a outra extremidade, onde a suposta visita estaria e vê nada mais nada menos que... Saga? Não, não podia ser Saga, afinal, Kannon o havia dito não ser Kannon, logo aquele do outro lado da mesa era Kannon. Será que estava confuso? 

Eu sou o Saga. 

Sim, agora ele se lembrava. Saga tinha todas essas características... E tudo só se comprovou quando olhara para o outro gêmeo e vira em seus olhos uma inteligência infinita, frieza característica dos que são racionais, mas também via compaixão e bondade estampados nas íris azuis. Não possuía traços melancólicos como Saga, mas era visível um certo cansaço no semblante bonito. 

Olá Miro... Pro Mu, do jeito que é, ter deixado você vir andando você deve estar muito bem, não? 

Sim, Kannon, eu estou bem. Bem... Eu esperava encontrar apenas o Kannon aqui, mas... Vejo que o Saga também está entre a gente, não? 

Saga e Kannon se entreolharam e compreenderam logo. Não falariam nada, deixariam apenas o jovem perceber. 

Ué? Eu tô aqui sim - respondeu Saga com um humor que lhe era característico ter, mas nunca demonstrar - vê? - falou abanando as mãos para certificar sua presença. 

Larga de ser bobo, Saga, estamos te vendo... Aliás, eu estou me vendo sem ajuda de espelhos - respondeu Kannon no mesmo tom descontraído. 

Espera, espera, espera. - cortou Miro - eu sei que esse assunto pode ser um pouco chato pra vocês, mas... Vocês se entenderam? 

Todos sabiam que, apesar de Saga não ter feito o que fez e Kannon não ter sido uma boa pessoa, eles não estavam muito bem antes do Saga ser possuído por seu lado negro e que este morrera antes de ter falado novamente com Kannon. 

Miro, nós... Nós somos irmãos. Aliás, mais que irmãos: somos praticamente uma mesma pessoa. Apesar de ter sido nomeado Cavaleiro de Gêmeos no lugar de meu irmão, eu não possuía este coração zeloso como todos nós deveríamos ter... E eu acabei me deixando levar pelo lado cruel que eu tanto quis fazer meu irmão ver que não valia a pena alimentar, seguir ou simplesmente dar trela. Mesmo tendo pregado a bondade e a paz, dando sermões e prendendo Kannon nos rochedos ele tinha razão o tempo todo: eu era mau. Prova disso: me deixei conduzir, seduzir e envolver por um lado negro que não se restringia a minha mente ou ao meu corpo, mas a toda uma gama de dimensões existentes que podiam sentir a minha tristeza e meu anseio por algo que eu não sabia o que era e acabei me deixando levar por uma fraqueza. 

Miro ia protestar, quando Kannon falou mais rápido. 

Mas, ao lado de Poseidon, tentando de toda forma mostrar que o mau realmente era meu regimento e minha sina da mesma forma que a do Saga, eu pude perceber que, na verdade eu estivera errado o tempo todo. Saga, com sua eterna calma, mesmo tendo se deixado levar por um lado extremamente obscuro ainda possuía um lado humano que lhe era muito forte e isto também se provou em mim. Eu vi que não era mau. Vi que minha essência, assim como a de meu irmão era boa e que, apesar de ter errado, meu erro poderia ser desfeito me mostrando como o que eu realmente estive destinado a ser, mesmo que não tivesse sido o escolhido oficialmente: um Cavaleiro de Athena. 

Quando eu senti que Kannon realmente tinha se redimido, eu percebi que, desde o início eu estava certo quando à maldade e que quem sabe, eu também poderia ter estado certo sobre mim mesmo. Ver ali, meu irmão como Cavaleiro de Ouro, no meu lugar, lutando por um ideal que foi meu e que ele nunca tinha tido me fez ver que eu realmente não errara em momento algum e isso só me fez andar pra frente desde que eu perdi pro Seiya naquele dia e tinha certeza de que todas as minhas decisões a partir de então não estariam erradas. Miro? 

O quê? 

Eu peço perdão pelo que eu fiz no passado com vocês - ajoelhando-se perante Escorpião, Saga não se envergonhava de demonstrar qualquer submissão que aquele gesto poderia demonstrar. 

E então, naquele momento parecia que Miro acordava. Estava tão atordoado com as palavras que nem sabia o que dizer. Tentou buscar apoio, mas viu que Kannon mantinha os olhos fechados em uma espécie de compreensão, aceitação e concordância com as atitudes de seu gêmeo. 

Saindo de seu transe, Miro pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Saga, fazendo com que esse levantasse os olhos na direção de seu rosto, fazendo com que Gêmeos pudesse vislumbrar o sorriso fraco que contornava os lábios de Escorpião. 

Eu sei que... Você não o fez por mal... 

E aquilo soou mais como uma atadura limpa para as feridas do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, que livre de mais um fardo levantou-se e abraçou o jovem companheiro. 

_"Eu não podia acreditar no que via... Assim que pus meus pés na casa de Gêmeos pensei que se eu encontrasse alguém, eu encontraria aquele que um dia nós (e até seu irmão) renegou por excesso de maldade. _

Tínhamos que admitir: Kannon tinha mudado em cem por cento e, mesmo que Saga tivesse feito o que fizera, ele estava certo em ter tentado ajudar Kannon a superar todo o mal que ele dizia ter, e tão logo Saga provou que não estava errado. 

Kannon merecia estar substituindo seu irmão, aliás, Saga não possuía substituto e desde o início Kannon e Saga deveriam ter sido o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Ambos. Mas a situação pedia que Kannon entrasse no lugar antigamente ocupado por seu irmão e mostrar que ele sempre fora um Cavaleiro de Ouro, tão fiel quanto outro qualquer. 

Mas... Encontrar Saga ali fora muito chocante mesmo. Antes de tudo por "Saga" em si ter sumido e ter restado em seu lugar apenas a sombra de seus mais obscuros sentimentos. Sentia saudade daquele Saga que eu conhecera na época que ele estava chegando ao Santuário, e na época tanto ele (Saga) já era o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos da mesma forma que Aioros já era o Cavaleiro de Sagitário e tinha terminado o longo e árduo treino de Aioria, que recebia a armadura de Leão.**(3)**

Naquela pequena época nós conhecemos o verdadeiro Saga: um rapaz jovem, mas com a vontade, sabedoria, força e experiência de um homem maduro, mas ainda assim mantinha uma alma doce e devota aos outros. Sempre colocou os outros a sua frente, mesmo que isso significasse a prisão de seu irmão nos rochedos, para ver se colocava um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça estranhamente perversa, tentando ajudar-nos e, desde então nós podíamos perceber uma crescente apatia, hoje vista como a constante tristeza melancólica observada e presenciada em seus olhos, que, hoje eu bem sei, resultou em seu estranho sumiço. Na época ficamos relativamente preocupados, pois Saga sendo o que era, ninguém poderia imaginar que ele simplesmente sumiria do mapa sem ao menos dar notícias, deixar recado nem nada... Nem o Grande Mestre sabia onde se encontrava o Cavaleiro da Terceira Casa. 

Hn. Naquela época não sabíamos nada do que estava acontecendo. 

Nem Kannon. 

Mas hoje, mesmo depois de treze anos o antigo Saga volta, mostrando que sua essência continua intacta, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu: se ajoelha perante a mim e pede perdão por seus erros. Conhecendo-o como o conheço, tenho certeza que, sendo eu o último a acordar ele já deve ter pedido perdão a todos os outros cavaleiros, inclusive à Athena e a seu próprio irmão. 

Ao pensar que Saga tenha pedido perdão a todos os outros cavaleiros fez com que uma sineta soasse em minha cabeça, mas foi tão rápido e tão discreto que assim que Kannon começou a falar, eu me esqueci de pensar mais e comecei uma agradável conversa com aqueles gêmeos engraçados e de personalidade tão única, como há muito tempo eu desejava fazer... 

Mais uma vez a idéia de família naquele local não me soava ridículo nem como um conto de fadas utópico infantil..."

* * *

Miro continuava seu trajeto. Era até engraçado, pois a cada casa ele parava e descobria algo que não esperava encontrar, mesmo que esperasse por algo. Sentia-se como aqueles cavaleiros de bronze quando estavam subindo as escadas do zodíaco para salvar a deusa numa luta desenfreada. Na verdade estava mais era aproveitando o momento sozinho e digerindo a novidade. Precisava realmente desse momento em paz e estava ansioso por chegar em sua casa para descansar sua cabeça e poder refletir... Estava cansado e podia ver que não era o único. Todos os outros cavaleiros mostravam este cansaço. 

Olhando bem para cima, Escorpião pode perceber com tristeza uma das casas mais sinistras dentre todas as outras que ali estavam: Câncer. 

Após a morte de seu guardião, a casa parecia ter repousado em uma espécie de descanso eterno, como se tivesse morrido, mas que agora se encontrava nos montes Elísios, recebendo a paz que há muito não encontrava. 

Entrando na casa de Câncer, ele sentiu-se diferente das outras vezes. Uma paz e serenidade estavam impregnando o local como há muitos anos eles não sentiam. 

É... Máscara, apesar de tudo, não era o único que conseguia passar essa sensação de morte, tristeza e fim. Existia outro cavaleiro parecido com ele nesses aspectos... E é bem interessante - para não dizer hilariamente mórbido - que com toda aquela beleza ELE pudesse ser tão parecido. 

Esses pensamentos realmente fazem com que tudo que Miro presenciara até o momento não passassem de coisas banais, mesmo que a declaração aberta de afeto pelos outros cavaleiros fosse óbvia e gratuita ele ainda não conseguia entender porque se sentir como... Um intruso. Como alguém que, apesar de ser acolhido não pertencia àquele lugar... Era algo mais forte e ver como acabara Máscara da Morte de Câncer, num esquecimento mais que hediondo apesar de ter sido quem foi. Talvez porque até alguns dias atrás nada daquilo acontecia. Até uns dias atrás o que um recebia do outro eram olhares enviesados. Mas... Como pode ser? Engraçado, pois, se Máscara tivesse feito o que Miro fez e Miro tivesse feito o que ele fez, ninguém pensaria duas vezes em taxar Miro como assassino repugnante. E com certeza Máscara seria agora bajulado... 

Mas era uma que, no fundo ele não sabia se era verdade. Aliás, ele sabia que não era verdade, mas o incomodava. O incomodava, pois todos ali conheceram Máscara da Morte antes deste fazer jus ao nome. E mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ele era o assassino traidor imundo. _ "Será que esta paz que a casa de Câncer passa é verdade? Será que tudo isto prova mesmo que, no fundo, eu estou errado?"_

Mesmo perdido em pensamentos, Miro se depara com algo que ele, mais uma vez, não esperava: Máscara da Morte de Câncer. 

Máscara? - indagou escorpião assustado. 

Hm? Miro! Olá! - respondeu com franca alegria, mas uma oitava mais triste - que bom que acordou, só faltava você. 

É... Eu percebi - ele tinha percebido a surpresa, não esperava-o ali... Mas a surpresa era por ter sido pego com a guarda baixa. Em outras palavras: ele não estava sozinho. - Atrapalho? 

Oh, não. Eu estava conversando com Dite... Ele ia te ver, mas como ele passou por aqui e eu o vi a gente ficou proseando... 

Afrodite? 

Sim, querido. - voltou a cabeça em direção à voz que sobressaiu no silêncio. Sim, lá estava aquele que mais parecia com Máscara da Morte. Afrodite de Peixes não fazia jus ao nome, em oposto ao caso de Câncer. - Eu estou muito feliz que esteja acordado e aparentemente bem, não? Já está até perambulando por aí! 

Eu não estava perambulando por aí... - percebeu a leveza na voz de Peixes e resolveu entrar no clima descontraído fazendo seu costumeiro bico - Só estava voltando pra minha caminha. A do Mu é muito dura. 

Hahaha! Você deveria aproveitar o dia e que está bem e de pé para fazer coisas mais produtivas, jovem! 

OK, você venceu: vou podar as suas rosas... 

Fique longe delas! 

Este comentário rendeu risadas a Escorpião e a Câncer e acabou por contagiar Peixes. 

Numa situação inusitada e inovadora, pegou-se numa agradável prosa com aqueles dois cavaleiros tão... Intrigantes. 

_"Nunca em toda a minha vida eu imaginei uma tarde com Afrodite e Máscara, falando sobre as coisas mais banais que eu já tive a capacidade de pensar! E olha que Kamus sempre me acusava de ser um cabeça de vento... Oops... Toquei na ferida. Palavra proibida. A única pessoa com quem, antes desse mafuá todo de acontecimentos eu podia dizer que tinha uma relação pura e sem intenções e restrições era aquele pingüim. Nós éramos amigos de verdade e podíamos falar o que quiséssemos com o outro que não pensávamos que pudesse ser uma afronta. _

Mas o que me chamou a atenção é que, desde que eu me lembrava, o que acontecia com Máscara e Afrodite era exatamente o contrário: nem bom dia eles trocavam decentemente. Eles eram muito opostos, muito diferentes, quase que a mundos distintos e praticamente paralelos. E encontrá-los ali, numa sala conversando trivialidades era de dar medo até no Shaka que não demonstrava tais sentimentos. 

Outra coisa que me assustou era que, mesmo ali, vivo, presente, a casa de Câncer permanecia serena. Enquanto eu falava, eu ia observando melhor tudo a minha volta e cheguei a uma conclusão nada brilhante e, apesar dos pormenores, nada que não esperássemos: Afrodite e Máscara estavam juntos. Não sei desde quando, nem sei como, mas era óbvio isso. O que não era óbvio era a mudança da atmosfera daquela casa. 

O que eu me lembro é da voz do italiano me tirando de meus devaneios e ao mesmo tempo dando fim as minhas dúvidas. 

Eu fui escolhido pela armadura de Câncer para ser o protetor de Athena, e, pela mesma eu fui deserdado. Atendia os pedidos do falso mestre achando que a minha deusa protegida merecia qualquer esforço meu e, desde que me lembro por cavaleiro eu jurei por tudo que eu abriria mão do que fosse, iria até ao inferno ou pior se fosse preciso para satisfazer a vontade de minha protegida. Aos poucos fui me tornando algo que não sei o que eu fui, só posso classificar como assassino, só sei que, quando eu percebi, estava tão absorto no inferno que eu disse que iria que não me toquei do monstro que eu havia criado e me tornado. Não sei onde ou em que ponto eu me perdi de meu caminho, mas uma coisa é certa: em um dado momento eu percebi que já não fazia distinção entre o certo e o errado, o bom e o mau, dever e ociosidade. E esta última é que é a pior: sentir prazer em acabar com uma vida e ainda assim tomar de forma vil as cabeças como um troféu, como se eu fosse um demônio segurando as asas ensangüentadas de um anjo que ele conseguiu derrotar e macular. Fico feliz de ter percebido meu erro antes do tempo. 

Quando ele citou essa última frase ele voltou seus olhos para Dite com uma ternura e cumplicidade vista antes apenas nos olhos de Mu e Shaka. Nada disse Afrodite, apesar de eu ver que ele pensava a mesma coisa. Nem ele, nem Máscara nem eu nem nenhum dos outros cavaleiros sabíamos em qual ponto aquele homem havia se desviado do caminho e por pouco não havia encontrado a trilha de volta. 

Não tive ainda a oportunidade de vê-los conversando com outros cavaleiros para saber como eles estavam no meio agora (se eles eram bem aceitos ou se aquela mesquinhice ainda existia e eles eram preconceituosamente taxados de malandros-arrependidos). Para o meu fragilizado coração e minha cansada alma... Eu esperava que eles estivessem se dando mais que bem. Todos eles. 

Miro, você nos desculpa pelo que fizemos? Sabemos que não foi diretamente a vocês, mas nossas ações passadas ainda assim são uma vergonha. Já falamos com os outros rapazes e todos eles compreenderam e nos aceitaram muito bem, melhor até que o esperado. Com isso eu não quero que você aceite o pedido apenas por aceitar, mas desejaria ouvir o seu perdão. 

Tudo bem, Dite. Quem sou eu para julgá-los? Eu também fiz coisas não muito corretas. Levando em consideração que eu o ajudei em alguns "trabalhinhos sujos", o que me difere de vocês?**(4)**

Afrodite não tinha dito nada até aquele momento e o que ele falou foi exatamente aquilo que eu precisava: os rapazes os aceitavam de volta. Nada como retribuir e fazê-los ouvir o que eles mais precisavam: a aceitação do último de nós. 

Sim, nós, pois se Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam de volta, isso significava que todos estávamos juntos novamente. 

Juntos mesmo." 

* * *

- Tchau, rapazes, eu já vou e não quero continuar atrapalhando. Até mais tarde! - e com isso se retirou sobre a careta divertida de Afrodite. 

Seu sorriso estava muito grande e um peso em seu coração estava mais ameno. Ver que "os dois odiosos Cavaleiros de Ouro" encontraram a aceitação do restante dos rapazes fez com que Miro se sentisse mais aliviado e começasse a perceber que ali poderia residir uma amizade muito, mas muito acolhedora. Uma paz que eles não sentiam há muito tempo, desde que Aioros foi morto por suas mãos. Com isso Miro pára seu trajeto e apenas olha para cima. Óbvio que Aioria gostava dos rapazes restantes e que havia perdoado Kannon, Saga, Máscara e Afrodite, mas... A ferida mais profunda foi feita nele. Com certo peso, Miro apenas termina de subir as escadas e pára diante da porta de Leão, vendo, pensando, sentido uma gama de situações não antes pensadas, pressentida ou vivenciadas por alguém. 

_ "Assim que eu saí da casa de Câncer, meu coração estava mais leve, mas logo ele tornou a pesar ao me lembrar daquele fatídico dia que todo aquele Santuário caiu em tristeza. O assassinato de Aioros. Aioria era o pior de todos... Como cavaleiro via claramente que seu irmão era um traidor, mas ele era apenas um rapaz que tinha como ídolo não apenas seu mestre, aquele que tudo lhe ensinou, mas irmão mais velho, fonte de conhecimento, inteligência e força, um verdadeiro modelo de ser humano, seu suporte, sua âncora. Não tenho irmãos, mas imagino, depois de ter visto Fênix e Andrômeda naquela batalha hedionda o quão forte é esse sentimento fraterno e hoje eu entendo o porquê deste tão agitado, orgulhoso e sangue-quente leonino ter sido tão arredio quando mais novo... Hoje, porém, nós vemos como estávamos errados, e, talvez justamente por essa razão, o lado irmão de Aioria tenha tido um descanso, mas seu outro lado que acreditava que Aioros era realmente culpado esteja pesando mais que qualquer outra coisa, como um fardo que para Aioria é maior. Pelo menos eu, agora chegando em Leão, farei exatamente aquilo que deveria ter feito há muito tempo, logo depois de minha derrota contra Cisne: pedir perdão. Tão solenemente quanto Afrodite e Máscara, quanto humildemente como Saga o fez agora a pouco. Foram mais de dez anos de ofensas, piadas, julgamentos e críticas. Lembro-me de tê-lo chamado de demônio**(5)**. Hn, no fundo, aos poucos eu teria sido o próximo da lista de Cavaleiros de Ouro que se renderam ao mal. _

Lá está. Eu o avistei. Aquele leonino meio loiro... É muito engraçado como ele se parece com o irmão... 

Hey! Aioria! 

Corro em sua direção até me aproximar e vou aos poucos avistando mais duas pessoas. Reconheço-as como uma sendo Shura. Não podia ficar mais feliz ao ver o "hombre más fiel" que Athena possui. Ele estava ajoelhado à frente de Aioria e agora ele o abraça, claramente emocionado. Eu imagino que aquilo que o leva a fazê-lo é o mesmo que me motiva agora e Shura tem mais motivos que eu: Aioros e Shura eram grandes amigos. Muito próximos mesmo e podia-se ver que se gostavam tanto quanto Aioria e Aioros, um amor fraternal. Hehe, se não fosse SHURA eu diria que aqueles dois estavam grudadinhos demais... Mas aquele cara foi mais que laçado por aquela amazona arredia, a Shina. Mas... E quem é aquele ali ao lado de Aioria e Shura? Eu, que tinha parado começo a andar novamente, mais lentamente dessa vez e percebo que é... Aioria? Mas... Aioria está abraçado ao Shura... Espera. Aioria e Shura se separaram e... NÃO! 

AIOROS? 

Eu berro e estanco estático onde eu estou, chamando definitivamente a atenção dos três, que voltam seus rostos pra mim no mesmo instante. 

Miro, você acordou! Não era sem tempo! - exclamou Aioria que estava mais que feliz. 

Já não era sem tempo, não? Parece que vocês gregos têm um sério problema com o sol... - brincou Shura. 

E eu permanecia estático. Não havia como não o ser, afinal, aquele homem que todos nós executamos estava ali, na minha frente, tão novo quanto nós, e mais parecido com o irmão que nunca! Todos eles estavam felizes, era óbvio e até contagiante, e Aioros estava ali. Ele era o motivo dessa felicidade. E provavelmente só Athena era testemunha de como eu queria, por tudo, pedir perdão aos irmãos a minha frente, me jogar nos braços de Aioros e pedir seu perdão, chorar com Aioria como eu fazia quando pequeno. Aioros sempre acalentou os outros por ser mais velho, ele e Saga. Com o sumiço se Saga e sua morte, tudo acabou. Vê-lo ali estava abalando as minhas estruturas, e, só agora percebo que, no fundo, o que fez com que não mais acreditássemos em nós mesmo e voltássemos uns as costas para os outros foi o ponto culminante da morte de Aioros. Agora percebo que o nosso maior erro foi ter permitido Saga se afundar em sua própria solidão e escuridão, matando assim o mestre e acusando Aioros, causando a sua morte. Mas éramos jovens e hoje vejo que, querendo ou não, as coisas aconteceriam daquela forma, por pura ingenuidade e falta de experiência. 

Miro. Como você cresceu! 

A voz de Aioros conseguiu me retirar do devaneio em que me encontrava. A sua voz refletia todo um sentimento de perda e saudosismo. Quando dei por mim, estava sendo abraçado por Sagitário e mais alienado ainda eu já estava debilmente retribuindo fortemente o gesto de carinho. Ah, como aquilo acalentava meu coração... Um peso que eu nem mesmo sabia que existia estava se esvaindo como que pó no vento, restando uma paz de espírito que eu nem sabia que não tinha. 

Você está vivo... - respondi ao me afastar um pouco e encarando seus olhos. Percebi que ele me olhou um pouco confuso e a mesma reação pode ser contemplada nos olhos de Shura e Aioria, mas parece que logo retornaram ao normal. Não entendi mesmo aquele gesto, mas acho que eles queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz de Aioros me trouxe de volta. 

Sim, estou. E aparentemente estou muito mais inteiro que você - falou ao olhar-me com mais cuidado reparando em minhas ataduras. 

É, né? Parece que todos gostam de moer o Miro. 

Ah, claro. Se você fizesse como eu faço, duvido que teria sido moído dessa forma. 

Ah, claro, senhor Capricórnio. E o que o senhor, faz? Brinca com touros? 

A situação estava muito gostosa. Poder estar ali, com aqueles homens era muito bom. O ambiente estava leve, sem tensão alguma, mas eu tinha que aproveitar. Não era todo dia que um homem morto há mais de dez anos revive, certo? E eu realmente estava com medo dessa coisa de errar, não pelo erro, mas pelo arrependimento. Se existe sentimento pior que esse, eu, mesmo como cavaleiro, ainda não fui devidamente apresentado. 

Aioros, Aioria. 

Cortando o clima de brincadeiras eu fiz com que voltassem suas atenções para mim e, da mesma forma livre que Saga me pus de joelhos e de cabeça baixa perante os dois irmãos que, com certeza tiveram a história mais sofrida dessas doze casas zodiacais. Talvez eu fosse o seguinte a ter a história mais sofrida. 

Em meu nome, eu peço perdão a ambos por tudo o que fiz com vocês: a Aioros por tê-lo julgado de forma errada e não ter levado em consideração o que eu conhecia de você e não te dar crédito algum, ter te perseguido e feito com que seu nome ficasse extremamente sujo, enegrecendo sua memória, e a Aioria por tê-lo taxado da forma mais mesquinha e vil possível, não dando espaço para você se abrir, se pronunciar ou se explicar, sendo que as possíveis ações de seu irmão em nada tem a ver com você, logo não era correto ter feito você sofrer e te machucar como eu fiz. Mesmo sabendo que foram coisas muito cruéis e difíceis de serem perdoadas, eu peço perdão pelos meus atos. 

E permaneci de cabeça baixa e ajoelhado. Não posso dizer como foram suas reações, mas apenas falei tudo aquilo que eu queria ter falado desde aquela vez. Acho que quando se perde uma oportunidade de ouro a gente vê que não deu valor as pequenas coisas e percebe que erros são fáceis de se cometer, ainda mais por imprudência. Me lamentar e dizer que eu queria voltar no tempo é mentira, pois se isso acontecesse, como já disse, eu faria tudo de novo e de novo, pois sou humano e humanos erram. Magoaria Aioria, ofenderia a memória de Aioros, não teria dito... Aquilo que deveria ter dito... E tentaria pedir perdão ao Aioria. Como faço agora. Tenho certeza absoluta de que faria tudo errado novamente, mas não desperdiço a nova chance que ganho quando eu a vejo. É tudo muito precioso para desperdiçar e agora me vejo aqui, em frente a Aioria e Aioros que ainda permanecem calados e eu de cabeça baixa e ajoelhado. 

Miro. 

Finalmente se pronunciam. Era Aioria. 

Te perdoamos. 

Me levanto mais que de pressa e abraço os dois. Não precisava de textos enormes me dizendo que eu não tinha culpa e tal, eu precisava só daquilo, e aqueles dois ali me conheciam e sabiam disso."

* * *

Miro, depois de passado um certo tempo, continuou a subir as escadarias, com o coração menos contrito. Estava já chegando a sua casa. Passando pela sexta casa acabou por lembrar-se daquilo que mais lhe consumia e que a todo custo tentava esquecer. 

Aquele dia chuvoso, aquele loiro acuado num canto da cama, pensando sobre aquele que mais amava e não sabia ser correspondido. Fez com que Shaka abrisse os olhos e por fim, agora, estavam juntos. E naquele mesmo dia, ele chorara. Chorara por saber que nunca saberia se também era correspondido por quem mais amava. Disse que era melhor nem saber, mas, no fundo sabia que era mentira. Gostaria muito de saber. 

Saiu correndo da casa de Virgem, com o intuito de esquecer aquilo que não desejava lembrar e rapidamente chegou à sétima casa. Porém, tudo o que ele fez foi seguir caminho, mesmo que pasmo com a cena que presenciara: Shion e o Mestre Ancião, que agora nada mais era que Dhoko. Estavam lá, os dois, abraçados, juntos, mais nada. Era óbvio porque eles estavam juntos daquele jeito e aquilo foi o combustível para que ele nem mesmo parasse em Libra. Seu coração, mesmo feliz ao ver que seu antigo Grande Mestre e agora um companheiro tão novo quanto eles, Dhoko, estavam vivos, estava secando. O sangue que dele saía o estava secando e por muito pouco Miro não sucumbiria à morte. Talvez até mesmo a física. 

_ "Finalmente! Nunca pensei que essa escadaria fosse assim tão longa! Na verdade, essa escadaria não foi longa. Foi dolorosa e tortuosamente longa. Me senti numa Via Crucis. Zeus! Meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas e eu não agüento mais! Dói, dói, dói, dói... Dói muito, muito mesmo! O meu sofá nunca me pareceu mais confortável que minha cama, mas agora, que percebo que preciso desesperadamente chorar e chorar muito, berrar meus sentimentos de dor já não faz diferença a possível dor que meu lombo irá sentir amanhã caso eu durma. _

O que eu faço da minha vida agora? Depois de subir essas escadas é que eu vejo que, todos nós ressuscitamos e ganhamos novas chances de vida. E, diferente de mim TODOS, sem exceção tem um motivo para continuarem, mesmo que fracos ou não. 

Aioros tem Aioria e Aioria tem Aioros, além da Marin, óbvio. 

Mu tem Shaka e Kiki para cuidar e Shaka tem Mu. 

Saga tem seu irmão, aquele é como se fosse ele mesmo e Kannon está na mesma situação. 

Máscara e Dite se amam. Hn, já não era sem tempo. 

Shura tem Shina e o Mestre Shion tem Dhoko. 

E Aldebaran, no fundo, tem alguém que ele nunca revelou, mas desconfio dessas saídas dele, sem contar que para ele tudo é motivo de felicidade. 

Talvez eu devesse fazer como Aldebaran, mas, por tudo que é mais sagrado, COMO? Eu fui praticamente cúmplice da morte do homem que eu amava e pior: eu o vi lutar contra mim! Eu que antes era seu melhor amigo... Não esperava flores nem bombons. Muito menos beijos abraços, mas não esperava receber aquele golpe que para nós era sagrado... 

A minha única motivação foi-se com o vento no dia em que ele morreu, na hora que eu permiti Hyoga passar por mim. Desde aquele dia meu coração se chagou e não se curou. E só Zeus sabe como eu estou arrependido de nunca ter falado nada para ele. Se ele aparecesse aqui, agora na minha frente, eu certamente diria o quanto eu o amo! Sim, pois sua morte para mim nada significa. E pedir para voltar no tempo é mais que burrice: eu não falaria para ele. E experimentaria quantas vezes eu retornasse no tempo essa dilaceração de meu coração com a mesma intensidade e, quem sabe, algum deus com pena de minha dor não acabasse com esse sofrimento? 

POR QUE A GENTE BNÃO SE ENTENDEU? 

E começo a chorar mais alto ainda. Eu tinha que desabafar, eu tinha que berrar tudo aquilo que eu deveria ter feito antes, mas a minha covardia sem tamanho não me permitiu nada disso... Antes do pior. E cá estou, a poucos momentos de provar que arrependimento mata, pois não sei até quando eu irei agüentar essa dor louca em meu peito. 

Prefiro ficar me agitando a ficar apático e silencioso apenas derramando minhas lágrimas. Preciso sentir no corpo que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo, por isso começo a esfregar meu rosto no estofado, querendo secar as lágrimas, rasgar meu nariz, deixar eu rosto em carne viva, qualquer coisa que me certifique que eu esteja sofrendo... 

Até pareço masoquista, mas é que eu apenas estou sofrendo. E muito. E cansei. Há muito tempo. 

Minha cabeça dói e meu pescoço protesta as remexidas feitas para esfregar meu rosto no sofá. 

Espere. Algo estranho no ar. 

Tem alguém. E tento me virar. 

Mas não consigo. 

Quando dou conta, meu corpo é seguro por braços fortes e um calor gostoso se espalha de minhas costas até meu peito. Por algum motivo, meu coração sabe o que acontece, mas minha cabeça nunca funcionou muito bem. Claro, impulsivo como sou... 

Mas mesmo assim, ainda me recuso. Mesmo que meu rosto esteja vermelho, e que meu corpo dolorido, eu ainda não quero acreditar naquilo que pode estar acontecendo. 

Você é louco? 

Fecho meus olhos. Aquela voz soada naquele delicioso tom de leve repreensão... Suave como a pele que toca minha pele. Realmente tem alguém aqui comigo. Não é sonho. 

Miro? 

Meu coração parece querer se quebrar, pois naquele momento parecia que toda a dor que ele havia acumulado resolvera se mesclar e causar AQUELA dor. Ao mesmo tempo que ela consome o nosso corpo, ela também nos alivia, pois tudo de ruim acaba. 

Me viro aos poucos. Lógico, eu ainda não queria admitir, vai que era só um sonho. Aposto que se for e eu acordar agora, eu morro. Literalmente. Essa dor a mais eu não suportaria. 

Mas o que mais me restava ao ver que era verdade? Óbvio que eu só fiz o que deveria ter feito. 

Kamus! 

Nos braços dele. Eu finalmente estou nos braços dele... Ainda como um amigo, mas só em saber que ele está vivo já é suficiente. Ainda não entendia como, mas entendia que ele estava ali, comigo. Então me vem à mente tudo que foi dito, desde Mu dizendo que havíamos recebido uma nova vida até os olhares estranhos que eu recebi. Era óbvio que eu não havia me ligado, né? Se eu o tivesse, com certeza desde o início eu teria vindo correndo até ele. 

Hn, aposto que nem havia se tocado de nada, né? 

Ah... Não fale assim comigo que eu fico triste... - ele acariciou minha bochecha limpando as lágrimas que saíam de meus olhos. Eu ainda tento brincar mas estou muito emocionado e amedrontado para simplesmente conseguir algo. Sim, amedrontado, pois uma coisa bem simples martelava em minha cabeça: ele vive e eu o amo. 

Tudo bem, agora eu não vou desaparecer, oui_? _

Ele percebe o medo em meus olhos e eu faço questão de demonstrá-lo. O abraço novamente. 

Kamus... 

Sim? 

Não faça nada disso novamente, sim? 

Sim. 

Meu coração pulava descompassado em meu peito e eu sabia que era agora ou nunca. Kamus também viu que eu estava muito receoso e simplesmente falava o que eu queria ouvir, sem muita lenga-lenga. 

É agora. 

Olho em seus olhos. Direto e franco, como sempre fui. 

Kamus, eu te amo. 

Eu queria dizer mais. Queria dizer que meu estado deplorável era por sua falta. Queria dizer que desde a sua morte que meu coração se despedaça aos poucos. Queria dizer como me machuquei ao vê-lo contra mim naquela luta estúpida. Queria dizer, em palavras o quanto eu realmente o amo. 

Mas o que está feito, feito está. O máximo que pode acontecer é perder sua amizade e ele me odiar pelo resto da vida, mas acho que com seu ódio eu posso lidar, talvez nunca com seu desprezo. E estou preparado para o que der e vier. 

Ou talvez não. 

Só vejo Kamus levantando sua mão em direção ao meu rosto. Espero um tapa, ou uma surra. 

Vejo-o chegar perto e espero um cuspe de desprezo. 

Não esperava o beijo. 

Ele... Estava me beijando? 

Eu só podia estar sonhando, afinal, Kamus não me amava... Certo? De repente Kamus para o beijo e me olha dizendo com a maior ternura que eu já vi sendo expressa por ele. 

Eu pensei que você nunca fosse me falar isso. 

...Como? 

Eu também te amo. Mas acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade de esclarecer, não é? E eu esperei que você me dissesse isso. 

...Por quê? 

Porque Miro de Escorpião é a criatura mais perfeita e mais assediada que eu conheço. E eu sou um covarde. Achava que você nunca iria me aceitar. Achava que era você quem deveria tomar o primeiro passo. 

Aquilo me soou patético. Patético pois eu vi como seres humanos eram bobos e conseguiam complicar as coisas mais simples... 

Todos nós sempre nos amamos e continuamos a nos amar. O medo de sermos rejeitados uns pelos outros nos fez achar que éramos indivíduos e não família. 

Kamus sempre me amou e eu sempre o amei. Perdemos tempo demais nessa brincadeira e agora eu pretendo recuperar o tempo perdido. 

Como disse antes, mais uma vez, se eu voltasse agora no tempo eu erraria tudo da mesma forma, mas com certeza, daqui para frente, tudo o que eu farei será redimir os erros e evitar outros possíveis. 

Sempre fomos uma família e eu sempre fui amado. 

Os dois permaneceram abraçados apenas saboreando a presença um do outro. Não dariam brechas para a solidão e para o medo de errar voltarem, a partir de então, viveriam suas vidas intensamente. 

Se beijaram. Se olharam. Se sorriram. Se abraçaram e dormiram ali. Um vivendo o outro. 

Fim 

**(1)** Er... Aqui eu já não sei. No mangá original vem que Athena desce à Terra a cada trezentos anos, já o anime (e acho que a Saga G também) diz que são a cada duzentos... Coloquei essa aí mesmo por algum motivo (mas nem me lembro porque O.O) **(2)** Bem... Como já disse no resumo, eu me baseei na fic da Prudence-chan, por tanto, é daí que tiro certos comentários. **(3)** Eu apenas deduzi que Saga e Aioros já fossem cavaleiros há algum tempo ainda antes de Miro e dos outros rapazes, pois Saga é o mais velho dentre eles e Aioros é o segundo (segundo a enciclopédia, Aioros, se estivesse vivo, seria apenas um ano mais novo que Saga, isto é, Aioros teria vinte e sete anos de idade). Sei que pode ser meio inútil e tal, pois vocês são fãs de CDZ, mas aqui vai mais ou menos uma relação de idades: Saga com 28, Aioros ("atualmente") com 27, Máscara e Shura com 23, Afrodite com 22 e Kamus, Mu, Aldebaran, Aioria, Shaka e Miro com 20 (na ordem de idade mesmo). **(4)** Alusão à destruição da Ilha de Andrômeda. **(5)** Alusão às primeiras falas de Miro no primeiro número de "Saga G", onde ele conversando com Shaka diz que Aioria é um demônio do mal, pois tem o mesmo sangue que um traidor (Aioros). 

Tá aí, meu primeiro fic de CDZ e primeiro one-shot! São quase uma da manhã, logo me desculpem qualquer coisa. Como não posso me prolongar nos comentários, qualquer comentário que possa surgir será postado no fórum do antigo WebFanfics: www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) com (ponto) br e lá vocês acessem o fórum. Provavelmente estará na parte de Preview e propaganda. 

Beijos, Otaku Chan 


End file.
